Single star of Nine
by Nachtliches Feuer
Summary: Roxas reluctantly auditions to be in a band, forced by his friends, but as reluctant as he was he had to thank them, otherwise he never would have met the fiery red head. Yea, bad summary, I know, but it's a good story, promise. R&R AxelxRoxas.
1. Key Tone

**Welcome Readers,**

This is my second AkuRoku, though this one is gonna be kinda long unlike my last one which was a simple one shot. I had decided this story was going to be about a band, no idea way but it works, I can only hope you can enjoy reading it, if not let me know!

**Disclaimer,**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its characters.

----------

**Single star of Nine**

**Chapter One: Key Tone**

"Roxas! Hey Roxas! Wait up!" Hayner yelled as he, Pence and Olette ran over to the blonde who was currently walking home. Roxas slowed to a stop and turned to face his three friends. When they caught up to him Pence handed him a poster, trying to catch his breath from running. Taking the poster, Roxas read it and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the brightly colored words.

"…Wanna be in a band?" Roxas read out loud, "good, because we need a band member, and that means you! Vocalist needed!" he looked up at Hayner, Pence and Olette who where smiling and handed the poster back to Pence, "no way am I going…" he said as he started walking away.

"Aww, come on, Roxas! You're a great singer," Olette said, trying to convince him to go, "you could become rich and famous and-"

"And all the girls will be after you!" Hayner cut in, grinning.

Roxas didn't say anything and continued walking away, oblivious to his three friends and their malevolent smiles.

----------

"I waaaAnnt toooo Hooold youur haaaAAannd!" a horrible, screeching voice sang, causing all occupants in the room to cover their ears.

"Oh my god!" Xemnas yelled, "would you SHUT THE HELL UP!?!"

The singing stopped and the singer glared at the seven men in front of her, "Why did you interrupt me? I was just getting to the good part, here, I'll show you. WheeeEEnn Iii saaaA-"

"No!" Axel cut in, not being able to stand the horrid singing, "shut up and get the hell out!"

"You'll regret not letting me join your band, you won't find a better singer!" she growled angrily.

"Oh, please." replied Axel, "a monkey's rotted crap sings better then your ugly ass!"

Though angry, tears started to form in her eyes at the harsh words and she ran from the room.

"Axel…" a mullet/Mohawk haired blonde whimpered, "y-you didn't have to be so mean…" tears formed in his eyes as he stared at the red head, "I-I thought Kairi was great…"

"Quit your whining Demyx. She was horrid and we all know it." Xemnas bluntly stated.

"Well…" a slate haired man said quietly loud enough for the others to hear, "that's fifteen people we've rejected, there is only one more audition so we better hope he has a good voice."

----------

"Oh god…" Roxas muttered to himself, "why the hell am I here…oh, right, they threatened to release those pictures of last Christmas…" he groaned and sank into the chair he was sitting in. He was next to audition and it terrified him, he wasn't one to sing in front of others, especially strangers and the last person that went in to audition came out crying her eyes out…

"Hey…you Roxas?" a blue haired man asked, his yellow eyes watching the young blonde with a slight glare.

"Y-yeah…" Roxas replied nervously, standing from the chair.

"Then get in here, we don't have tine to-"

"Saix! Hurry up!" a man yelled from the room Saix had just been in, "my lap is getting cold!"

A light blush crossed Saix's cheeks and he motioned for Roxas to go into the room.

**Chapter End~**

----------

Glarb! I finished chapter one! Hip Hip Huzzah! Review Please?

**Meliorate Calamity**


	2. The Price Is Right

**Welcome Readers,**

Glad you're here for the second chapter. I pretty much blazed through this chapter, just wanting it to be done for you guys so enjoy it!

**Disclaimer,**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its characters.

----------

**Single star of Nine**

**Chapter Two: The Price is Right**

The seven men sat in shock as they stared at the blushing blonde in front of them, he had sung four simple lines from AFI's 'Jack the Ripper' before his mouth shut from a mix of nervousness and embarrassment.

"Yes!" Xemnas yelled as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in, causing Saix, who was seated on Xemnas' lap to fall to the floor with a high pitched yelp, "the price is right!" Xemnas continued, overly ecstatic.

"Well then…looks like we got ourselves a vocalist" Axel smirked, eying the blonde, "got it memorized?"

----------

"Okay, Roxas, sense we know you and you don't know us let me make introductions," Said Xemnas while pacing in front of the blonde who had been forced to sit next to a seething Saix who was upset about being thrown out of the pacing man's lap a few minutes ago.

"The blonde over there with the weird hair is Demyx," Xemnas continued "he plays the sister, the red head is Axel, plays the guitar, big quite dude is Lexaeus, drums, the emo is Zexion, he writes our lyrics, the pink haired fruit is Marluxia, he does make-up and costumes, I am Xemnas, the manager and the one next to you is my boyfriend, Saix, and our technician Vexen isn't here right now but you'll meet him soon enough," he finished with a wave of the hand and plopped into a seat oppisite of Roxas.

After introductions Roxas was told when the band practices and where then everyone left, having better things to do.

----------

"So how'd it go Roxas" Pence asked, the four of them where over at Roxas' house after the audition and sense Roxas hadn't said anything Pence couldn't help but ask.

Roxas looked away and mumbled a reply.

"What was that, Roxas? We couldn't here you" said Olette.

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows as he repeated himself, louder this time, "I'm in the band…"

"Told ya you could do it!" Hayner laughed.

"That doesn't mean I wanted to" Roxas glared.

"Oh, quit your whining, it'll be great!"

----------

"He's pretty cute," Axel commented from nowhere, he and Demyx had gone over to Luxord's place to hang out but the blondes had forgotten about the red head and where making out on the couch, leaving Axel to his thought which he accidentally voiced.

Demyx pulled away from Luxord's lips and turned to the pyro, the comment had caught his attention, "who is?"

"The new member, what was his mane?"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, him," Axel grinned, wondering what Roxas sounded like as he screamed the red heads name.

**Chapter End~**

----------

Rawr! Chapter two is done! What do you guys/girls think?

**Meliorate Calamity**


End file.
